


Drabble Challenge 2017

by moonfox281



Series: 2017 Prompt [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ask Box, M/M, drabble challenge, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: This is all the drabbles I've written on Tumblr so far. I didn't intend to post it here, since they are all super short (they're drabbles. duh), but never say no to an ano request :v





	1. Drabble Challenge: 1-150 “I’ve had enough! I want to be alone!”

 

He couldn’t remember how it had started anymore. They both shouted and hurt each other, saying things that shouldn’t be said and doing things that they would both regret. Putting two angsty mess together and what you got was a disaster. 

They screamed at each other, Jason shouted something and Dick immediately yelled back. Their faces inches away from each other, breathing so hard it was all audible even through their mass of their voices. Dick turned and Jason started screaming, following him to the bedroom and demanding more fire into their explosion.

“That’s it, run away with your tail between your legs like you always do.”

He said some more and so much more, cursing and insulting, giving low blows away like it was a force of nature that he couldn’t stop. He knew he shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t be saying things that he didn’t mean it, shouldn’t be stating facts that would hurt him to hear. 

He knew the price, but pushed it anyway.

 

“I’ve had enough!” Dick suddenly shouted, eyes so wet and face bright red. “I want to be alone.”

 

All of the sudden, the sky fell. 

Jason only started to panic when Dick started packing, stopped breathing when Dick took things from the shelves down and shoved it all into the bag. The photo of them both got knocked down and stayed cold on the floor, Dick walked pass him with his tears started to fall, and only then, Jason regretted it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any question, want to buy me a coffee, or have any request for prompt or another drabble, come to my [Tumblr](https://moonfox281.tumblr.com/)  
> For the prompt bank, click [here](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150).  
> Have a nice day ;)


	2. 50. "I'm your husband. It's my job"

 

Trevor wore the pride of being Red Hood’s right hand like a medal, feeling powerful and feared like a cannibal. The job was dangerous and stressful, with cold bodies and guns, drugs and life after the sun, but it was the spice that made his life more fun than it had ever been. 

He respected his boss with all the heart of a loyal dog, yet feared him with all the soul of a petty crow. If Trevor was just a man, then Red Hood was the King, a powerful one that had the cruel underworld in his hand in just a half-hearted attempt.  

Nightwing was a different story. He gave the vibe of elegance and grace, delicate yet so brave. 

 

“Sorry you have to save my lame ass again.” Boss grinned, teeth so sharp yet eyes so warm. 

“What are you saying,“ Nightwing untied Boss, smiling so soft like he didn’t just tear 20 men apart. He was like an archangel, burning in rage and somehow made it so balletic.

“I’m your husband, it’s my job.“

 

Nightwing was grace and beauty, agility and the finest of the world full of the worst. People tended to forget how dangerous he could be, how much strength he could hold when needed. Because even though charming and delicate, it was just like in the game of chess, the Queen protected the King. 


	3. Drabble Challenge: 1-150 :3 144. "Get out of my face before I hit you."

 

“Let’s talk.“ He said.

You looked at him and he would avoid your eyes, he looked at you and you would use the rage as a blind. 

Today you didn’t dare running away, too tired after the day. He sat down and smiled at you, big blue eyes swallowed you. You wanted to bolt but chose to stay, craved for the touch, yet couldn’t hold the fear.

He was gold and December snow, so beautiful, yet so cold. He didn’t know he had your heart from the start, batted his lashes and all you could think was “crap”. Your hands were shaken and you were dying to touch, feeling the rush of hunger with the tug of fright. You might hurt him like you always did, you might kick him and he wouldn’t kick back, you might stab him and he might smile back. You were afraid of his ‘it’s okay’, because it had never been that way. 

“Goldie,“ You said. “Get out of my face before I hit you.“

Because all you did was violence when you were afraid. If you hurt him again it would hurt you, if you hurt him now you would kill yourself. He was so beautiful and good, it tingled your every nook. All he did was gentle when all you did was making other tremble. 

 

He stared at you and you felt naked, he suddenly kissed you and all you could do was shaking. He hugged you warm and kiss you nice, didn’t say the goodbye you deserved, and kept your whole alive. 

“Hit me then,“ He whispered. “With your lips.“


	4. Drabble challenge: 1-150 Number 4 "who gave you that black eye" and number 16 "I'll kick his ass if you want me to"

 

**4.**

When the sunlight hit his eyes, Jason stirred awake. He squeezed his eyes before blinking twice, staring at the figure right next to him, warm in his arms and close to his chest. He blinked then blinked again, trying to make time and checking if this was just another dream of his night.

Dick Grayson was just as beautiful as the day he left them all. Honey skin and perfect chin, straight nose and rosy lips. It felt just like another day of their normal life, like Dick didn’t die and went away. It was just yesterday when Jason thought he was gone and ready to cry his way to sleep like so many nights before. 

Brushing on that smooth skin, on the dark bruise forming around his crease, Jason wondered what they had done in the other life to deserve this.

Dick slowly came awake, lips pouted and brows furrowed. 

“Hi.“ He smiled and stared back at Jason, voice sounded strange yet painfully endearing.

Jason brushed against his cheek then up to his eye, gently on every inch.

“Who gave you that black eye?“ 

“You did.” He smiled.

“What?” Jason couldn’t bring himself to remember the last time he dared to hurt this man.

“You punched me, remember?“ Dick chuckled and turned to kiss his palm. 

The memory only came back now, waves of pain and denial and feeling betrayed. All of them were gone now, gone as the sunlight shined so right on Dick’s skin, as Dick’s bright eyes looked so soft and kind, as his mind could help but scare for the possibility of losing this man again.

Why did he leave you? Why didn’t he stay? Would he leave before tomorrow came and let go of all he’d ever known?

Looking into Dick’s eyes and suddenly it didn’t matter now. He didn’t know where they were going, but he didn’t ever wanna let this man go.

 

**16.**

Vigilante life was never easy, going home with bruises and flying out with stitches. It was even harder for non-meta heroes, a bare bag of meat with no superpower other than skills. Jason knew that, knew the risks and all the shits for going out and trying to save the day, but deep down, he knew better he would never stop worrying when Dick crawled back home with blood on his skin and bruises on his whole. 

“Penguin.” Dick smiled, lips slightly twitched as the cut on them started to sting.

“Should have called me.” Jason walked over, touching Dick’s cheek and brushing his bang. “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”

“We all know how that will go.”   

“I’ll try vital shots.” He shrugged. “Or maybe cutting off his nose.“ 

Oh, now wouldn’t that be fun.

“Watch your word, Mr. Todd. You’re saying for my sake.“ Dick smirked, hands linked to each other as he wrapped them around Jason’s neck. 

“Then watch your ass,  _Mr. Todd_.” Jason grinned, tugging the gold band out under the Nightwing’s tight collar. “It’s mine.”

 

Dick chuckled and Jason kissed his hair, kissed his lips then kissed  _his_ ring. Vigilant life was ugly and painful, but normal life hurt too. Power or not, vigilant or civilian, truth was, you’d get hurt anyway, you just gotta find the right ones to kiss the pain away. 


	5. 124. “Happy New Year!”

 

Dick knew there was something wrong with Jason, the way the man hid stuff and lied about bits and bobs. He left home soon and came back late, avoided Dick’s eyes and liked to stay alone. 

Was he cheating? Was he leaving? Was he tired of all this?

5 years at peace but Dick could help but see the disaster waiting for them. As Christmas came, they were all in one place. The Manor was warm and filled with delight. Jason pulled Bruce aside, leaving Dick behind feeling not so fine. 

What were they doing? What were they talking about? Why did it have to be a secret?

He felt at night Jason would touch his hand, touch his face then kiss his skin, but when Dick opened his eyes he would turn away, shying away like they had first ever laid.  

The fear built up through time, and their relationship started to fall into a bind. 

But when Jason’s knee hit the ground as people started to count, all at once, Dick found the answers. The gold band laid in his hand, looking so simple and bland for the money Jason had in command. 

“They say if you kiss in the final countdown, you’ll stay forever with your loved one.” Jason smiled, looking so kind and fine.

“Dickie, I don’t wanna kiss.” His hand started shaking and his lips started trembling. “I wanna marry you.”

 

Jason looked at Dick with those eyes of a tame wolf, so soft and oh so good. 

Dick couldn’t do anything but nod, hand on his mouth as he sucked in breathy sobs.  

 

“Happy New Year!“

As people shouted and clapped, the ring made its home on Dick’s finger. Jason shot up to his feet and snapped Dick’s into his arms, laughing and crying. 

“That worth a month at the workshop, all clean money from my blood and sweat. So you better never take it off.“ 

Now Dick knew where Jason had spent all his time at.

“You scared me.“ He whispered. “I thought we were going wrong.”

“I’m sorry.” Jason laughed, squeezing him in tighter. “I scared myself too.” 

He lifted Dick’s face up and smiled so bright the light of fireworks couldn’t compete. 

“Happy New Year, baby.“ 


	6. 20. Drabble challenge: “ D..did you just make that noise?”

When Jason came back and saw Dick’s lying naked in his bed, he literally dropped everything down the floor and jump on the mattress.

Dick. Naked. In his bed.

Christmas came soon this year. 

 

Dick yelped and laughed and god, how a mortal man could be this goddamn beautiful, Jason had no idea. Dick squealed and giggled when Jason brushed his sensitive skin, combing back his hair with gentle and delicate fingers. He smiled like the sky could never go grey, like the weight of this heavy world was not on their shoulders. 

Jason wanted to protect that smile. 

He touched his skin, felt his heartbeats, and scratched his scalp. He did his best to feel every inch of this man, to cherish him, to praise his stupid useless luck for letting him have this beautiful human being. 

The sound came to his ears, small at first, but the more his hands moved, the louder it got, until it rung around the head like a buzzing phone. 

He snapped his head up from Dick’s chest, eyes blown wide and mouth agape. 

“D..did you just make that noise?”

Dick’s skin heated up, face light red and sparkling with sweat. 

“What noise?” He asked, voice breathless and eyes hazy. He looked like the best sin to a human’s mind.

“This noise.“ He lightly scratched his scalp again and Dick trembled, then  _purred_.

He was fucking purring and wasn’t even aware of it. HIs eyes rolled back and goosebumps rose up. He looked at Jason with heavy eyes, full lips inviting. 

“Baby…“

 

Jason was a damn lucky bastard.


	7. Drabble Challenge 1-150 94. “Did they hurt you?”

 

When Jason burst in with his men, he had the look of a serial killer. 

“Whoops.“ Dick grinned at his captor, split lips stung like hell but damn, he enjoyed the horror on that bastard’s face.

“No!“ His captor, a creepy doctor with a sick obsession with blue eyes, dropped the syringe he had planted to plug into Dick’s eyes down the concrete floor. 

Jason’s men had him before he even made it three steps to the door, hauling him up like an ugly angry alley cat. Jason walked toward him, smashing his glasses under the force of his punch, breaking the guy’s nose with a short and delicious crack. 

Now that would definitely leave some sort of inner injury to the brain. Dick knew the power of Jason’s fist, had been on the job long enough to know the hole he had left on that sick doctor’s face wouldn’t go away in a few days. 

A part of Red Hood’s men went around the warehouse, setting on a full manhunt for the rest of the other doctors, soon enough, screams and gunshots filled the air. 

Jason walked toward Dick’s place, still sitting and bounded on the chair. He made a quick job with the robe, and suddenly dropped both knees to the ground.

“Did they hurt you?“ 

His voice was so rough but he made it so soft, gloved off and bare hand went up to touch Dick’s bruised cheek.

Dick shook his head and smiled at him, feeling powerful when Jason’s head rested down his lap. 

Red Hood is fear and nightmare, the scare in Gotham’s streets and the boogieman that made criminals yelped like kids. No one had him like this, no one had him gentle and soft and  _kneeling_ like this, except Dick. 

“No one takes you away from me.“ He grunted, going on full mantrum. 

And Dick, Dick was always too weak when Jason was this sweet.

“No one.“


	8. 63. Drabble challenge: “Can you just man up and change his diaper?”

 

Cries echoed all through every corner of the penthouse, startling Jason inside the gear room, making him drop the wrenches down the marble floor.

“Dick!” He called loudly.

“Busy!” Dick’s answered echoed back, making Jason groan and get up, leaving his naked bike behind. 

When he was out at the living room, Jonh was there rolling in the fur mat next to the couch. He mewled and wept louder when he spotted Jason, tears rolled down wetting his pinky chubby cheeks. 

“Alright, buddy. Daddy’s here.“ Jason picked him up, and jeez, there was definitely something in his diaper. 

“Where’s your mama?“

“Muamahh!!“ Jonh wailed, shooting Jason’s ears to death.

“I heard that!” Dick yelped back from elsewhere. “It’s Papa, Jonh. Don’t listen to your Daddy.”

Jason grinned and looked down at the tiny Grayson-Todd in his arms. 

“It’s our little secret.” He then carried John to the kitchen, where he found Dick occupied with a saucepan full of hot milk. 

“I think he needs a new diaper.“ Jason set John down the counter with a towel underneath. The boy hiccuped some of his left-over tears and looked at Dick with shiny hazel eyes.

“Uh… Babe?”

Dick turned back and looked at him, face emotionless. 

“What?” He asked. “Don’t just look at me, do it.”

“But I’ve never…” Jason turned to look at John, who was currently sucking his thumb now, then looked back at Dick, feeling stupid and hopeless. “There might be poop in there?”

“Oh my God!” Dick snapped. “Can you just man up and change his diaper?”

Jason fumbled with the fresh pack and tried not to ask any further question. John giggled and laughed out loud while watching his Daddy’s face furrowed like a dry grape all through the process. 


	9. 28. Drabble challenge: “You’re still mad?”

 

They say marriage is like a trip on the roller coaster, there are ups and downs, scary, thrilling, all a bunch feelings mixing into a batter that leaves a strange but addictive taste in your mouth.   

Jason can never get enough of it, once he had a taste and damn, now he feels like he can’t breath without knowing Dick is there at home waiting for him, even though that man wants to kill him sometimes,… like right now.

He just got home and no beautiful acrobat husband comes greeting him except for a flying pot. The damn thing lands right next to his head, punching a hole through the door and successfully scaring the shit out of him.

It was snowing outside but damn, Jason felt the cold sips through his skin and sinks deep to the core of his spine when Dick’s furious expression comes into sight, emerging out from the kitchen.

“So..” His voice is a bit shaking but in his defense, Dick’s holding a meat mallet.

“You’re still mad?” 

He had hope, but the mallet comes flying toward his face anyway. Jason wonders if he wasn’t able to dodge that. 

Dick doesn’t say much, face bright red going on full stress.

“Babe-“ Jason successfully ducks another flying item, which looks a lot like his gun, and slowly makes his way toward Dick. “It was work.“

“Work?!“ Dick screamed. “You went to the strip club!“ 

Which is never gonna make sense for Dick, but is totally normal in the line of Jason’s work. Drug lord and all, you don’t meet your business partners at coffee shop nor fancy restaurant like normal people. 

“I thought you were cheating!“ Dick looked at him with sad wet eyes. “I thought you had got tired of me.“

“Pfft, please, those stripper girls are not even half as flexible as you are.“

And of course, it’s not the right thing to say at moments like this, because he’s an idiot, the fryingpan lands flatly on his face before he can even see it, knocking Jason right off his feet.  


	10. 47. "I thought it was a one-night-stand... and now we're married..."

 

He looked at Dick and suddenly knew how the night would end. Dick looked at him and suddenly he couldn’t pretend, like this all should end but simply they just couldn’t. 

Too many things pent up and now it all flowed out. Too many years waiting and now his patience was breaking. Too many mistakes and now he could no longer bare the ache. 

His hand touched Dick’s skin and suddenly it felt like a sin. He was so hot and oh so soft, Jason felt like melting. Dick crawled his back when Jason could no longer hold back. He moaned his name, and Jason was on flame. 

He knew, that the shame would come once the alcohol lost its game, that it would never be the same after tomorrow came. 

Seven years of waiting and now he had him screaming, endless nights of drinking and now here they went crashing.

The ring fitted his finger like it was born to belong with. Dick looked at him when the heat was gone, and Jason looked back at him with the heart like the sun at dawn. 

“I have to, even if you don’t want to.”

Because Dick was addictive, and Jason was sick of pretending it didn’t make him weak. 

How many weeks had it been, since he went to the store with drunkness soaked into his skin. How many times he had looked at the small ring, and cried till his tears faded into steam, because what they had was never more than a dream.

But then morning came and Jason woke up with Dick staring at him in no shame.  His smile was blinding and his skin was shining, the ring was sparking and suddenly, suddenly Jason felt like crying.

“I thought it was a one-night-stand… and now we’re married…”

It felt like the heart had broken free from its cell. For the first time, the tears fell in front of its cause, and this time, they had his applause. Because from today his dream shall never need to exist in the reality that they had already lived.


	11. 32. Drabble challenge: “Why did we have to have kids?”

 

“Todd’s speaking.“ 

_“Dad, I crashed your Bentley!”_

After a long day of dealing with scumbags from other gangs and flying to  Mexico for the next deal, and now with a mountain of papers ready to be checked and read on his desk, this phone call was the last thing Jason needed right now.

He inhaled deep and pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly needing something a lot stronger than the Beluga vodka on the tray cart next to his desk.

“Okay,“ He sighed. “Which one?“

“ _The brown convertible.“_

“My 2003 Azure Mulliner…! That’s a fucking antique, John Peter Grayson-Todd!” Jason’s fist slammed down the wooden table, brow twitching like crazy. “Does your Papa know?”  

 _“The Papa is speaking right now.”_  Dick growled through the line, voice low and  _dangerous_  it made Jason’s goosebumps rise up, and he wasn’t even the one in trouble.

“ _Your son is in serious trouble.”_

“Oh, so he’s my son now?” Jason couldn’t have time for this shit. “Please tell me Cathy didn’t pull any crazy shit like her brother just did.”

_“She was called to the office this morning.”_

Not again.

“This is the third time in two months, what did she do this time?”

_“She threw a lamp at her classmate who’d tried to hit on her, and called him to “Lighten the Fuck up!”_

“Ha, my girl.” Jason snorted.

_“Oh, so she’s your girl now?“_

They both smiled then sighed, events like this were just typical in the daily life of the Grayson-Todd household.

“Why did we have to have kids?” Jason hit his head to the back of his boss chair. “We can barely take it better than Bruce.”

_“Yeah, you’re a terrible role model. Those two resemble you too much.”_

“Are you jealous, Mr. Grayson-Todd?”  

_“You’re taking this way better than I expected.“_

“Well, John is definitely grounded, for life!” Jason grunted. “ That car was one of my wedding gifts to you! But I’m taking Cathy out this weekend, she deserves it.” 

_“You’re encouraging her, Jay.”_

“Like father, like daughter.” 

_“Well, I’m not gonna handle this all on my own, so you better not be late tonight, or else John won’t be the only one who_ _is grounded.”_

Ha, again, just another typical day of the Grayson-Todd household.


	12. 46. Drabble challenge: “I thought you were dead!”

 

Dick ran into the burning warehouse, just to be pulled back by strong arms. 

“It’s too late!“ Tim screamed, but Dick could barely hear a thing. 

His ears were ringing and his blood was rushing, body lashed out of instinct, hitting Tim in the face but the boy barely grunt a noise. 

“No…“ 

Another explosion went off.

“No… Can’t… I can’t.” He trembled, voice breaking apart like the falling petals of a dying flower. “Not again…”

“Dick, listen…“

“No!” He screamed. “Jay… I have to…“

“Dick, please…“ Tim tightened his hold around him, trying his best to keep him off the firing zone. “Listen-”

“I have to get to him! I have to-“ Dick screamed and hitched the words to airless hiccups. 

Just when Tim was about to lose his grip, Jason emerge out of the smoke and fire in the speed of light, sitting tight on a bike and flying high in the sky.

He landed hard and off the bike, rolling on the ground a couple of rounds before getting to his feet. He dusted off the dust on his jacket like it was just another day at work,

 _It was just another day at work_.

Still, Dick came flying into his arms, knocking the air out of his lungs. 

“Ooh, aren’t you too happy?”

“Shut up!“ He cried. “I thought you were dead!“

Jason hugged him back and grinned.

“Well, guess what?“

“Don’t…“

“You know what’s funny?“ Jason even grinned wider.

“Don’t you dare…“

“I fucking DID!“ Jason roared out with laughter, crushing Dick into his chest tighter.

Gosh, this man was an asshole, but Dick couldn’t live without him. 


	13. 76. Drabble challenge: “Daddy!”

 

The Titans sat into a circle, bags of chips and boxes of pizza littered around the floor. The city had been peaceful and tonight the sky was beautiful, no crime too big that the police couldn’t handle. The Batfam had stumbled into the city, needing a place to crash and recontact the Cave after their wrecked plane landed. 

The door of Titans’ tower always opened for their leader, and his family. One might think they would shy away in Batman’s present, but oh no, put a bunch of young best friend vigilantes together and all you’d get was a grunting and seriously annoyed Batman, and probably Robin too, since the kid couldn’t ever see life that easy.

 

“I start first!“ Wally grinned like a menace when Roy’s arrowhead spun toward his spot. “A!”

“Ad!” Donna said without hesitance.

“Cat.” Garth spoke with a poker face.

“Wait, is “cat” allowed? I thought the word was supposed to-”

“I don’t care.” Again with the poker face.

“Ookay…“ Roy cooed. “Alright then, Catlad.“

“Dad!“ Lilith beamed.

“Daddy!“ Dick immediately yelped.

In the background, the sound of Jason spilling his coffee out all over Tim’s face could be heard, at the same time, Batman went rigid and the tablet on his hands slipped off and fell down the floor.

The whole room went quiet with Dick sheepishly looking around. All eyes were on the leader, then turned to Batman, who was still as stiff as a statue, then ended at Red Hood.

“Wait…“ Donna whispered.

“Wha…“ Then Karen.

“What-“ Then Wally

“WHATTT!!!!????“ Then Roy screamed, going on full drama.

Then shit hit the fan when all jumped and screamed for the”what”, “why”,”when” and “how”. Dick flipped up to the chandelier, and Jason was _not_ pulling out his guns, Damian tugged and grunted angrily at Batman’s cape trying to snap him out of the zone, Duke hid behind the couch when the pizzas started flying, and Tim just stood there watching with coffee dripping down from his hair.


	14. 21. Drabble challenge: “He’s a bad kisser.”

 

Guy night wasn’t something they often did. Vigilante life and all, time was almost never enough for even functional routines like eating or sleeping. But yeah, somehow they made it. Put together three guys, some beer and a little too much of Chinese takeout, and the party was on.

On the first can, they talked about missions, jobs, all those serious stuff. On the third can, they talked about families, friends and dickheads that had saved but also ruined their lives like Oliver and Bruce. On the fifth, they talked about themselves, lovers and mistakes, things they normally wouldn’t dare to talk about.

Dick got tipsy after the fourth round, leaning heavily on Jason’s shoulder and giggling like a highschool girl on prom night. 

“He’s always been a lightweight, hasn’t he?” Roy chuckled as he watched Dick tuck his head under Jason’s neck and try to kiss the skin there.

“Always.” Jason smiled as he looked down at his boyfriend and kissed his temple when the light snoring started. “No more for him though. He tends to get funny when drunk.”

“Oh yeah, I still remember the last time.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Have it your way, but just my opinion,“ Roy leaned over for another can. “He’s a bad kisser.“

Jason snapped his attention back to the redhead, frowning in a slight like he might have heard it wrong.

“At least when he’s drunk.“ Roy continued. “He’s normally good when the alcohol is out of his system.“ He sipped his beer casually, completely oblivious of the gaze Jason was giving him.

“How do you know that?“

“Oh, experience. We used to- Wait,… Argh, shit.” Roy’s eyes widened and his beer lowered down. “Dickie’s gonna kill me when he wakes up.“

“You and him?” Jason grunted, feeling angry and wrong all of the sudden. 

“Figured I shouldn’t have let you know this, but yeah, couples of years ago.” Roy answered, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding Jason’s eyes. “It was hard, you know. I was in deep shit with drug and all, and he helped me out, took good care of me and Lian. Always put so much faith in me even when I didn’t deserve.”

That, Jason did understand. Because that was the same reason why he had fallen for Dick.  

“I knew things wouldn’t work out because I was too fucked up to be ready, and he was too… sensitive to deal with that much of me.” Roy looked down as memories rushed back, then he looked at Dick in Jason’s warm arms, sleeping and unknowing. “But I’ve always held a torch for him since teenager. Always so perfectly unperfect, you just can’t help it.”

He looked at Jason and suddenly they both knew each other’s mind.

“You know what I’m saying.” Roy grinned lightly.

“Yeah, he has a type.“ Jason looked down at Dick and slightly smiled. “Fucked up people always attract you, huh Pretty Brid?!”

On the last couple of rounds, the two spent talking about Dick and his terrible eating habit, how much of an asshole he could be when wanted to, and how much both men needed him in their life.


	15. 10. Drabble challenge:  “If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!!”

 

Jason loved his house, really, he did. The place was nice, quite decent compared to the other safe houses. He picked everything up on his own, from the light balls, the heater in every room, to the shitty dirty rag that was getting moldy because damn, when was the last time he washed it?

But still, he loved this house, the kitchen was big enough for him to play around when he felt a bit fancy for dinner, the extra room was wide enough for all his gear and office sets, and the shower, boy, the shower was heaven. 

So, when Dick stumbled into his life in a whole new way of intimacy, Jason had no problem of sharing the place with him. Because having Dick walking around, making breakfast in the morning, lying on the couch in the evening, his stuff littering randomly around the floor, or having another set of toothbrush and razor on the sink, made this place felt more like a home than a house.  

He loved everything. It was all perfect, fitting in together like pieces of legos that slowly built up the dream he never thought he could have. 

Well, except the couch. 

The couch.

The damn thing was a nightmare.

When did Jason turn to hate it so much?!

He used to like it, had crashed on it when he was too damn tired to even make some extra steps to the bedroom, had had multiple dinners and lunches on it when work was up to the head. The thing wasn’t half bad either, soft, grey and simple, big enough to fit him and some extra room to squeeze Dick in, still sunk low enough to satisfy his back, and still smell acceptable despite its loose cleaning schedule. 

But God no, he fucking hated it.

Because everytime they fought, he ended up there. Every time Jason lost control of his mouth and said something stupid, he ended up there. Every time either of them fucked up,  _he_ ended up there. 

The damn thing was Jason’s fucking penalty, from big ass fights and screaming matches, to petty little things that they would randomly complain about each other. Jason had never let  _anyone_ have this power over him, but boy, Dick got him good, and hell, the man was sure enjoying every bit of it. 

“If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!!” Dick screamed from the shower, making Jason stumble to shut the tap off. 

Ha, maybe if he got rid of that damn couch, Dick would pay him some pity to spare him off that kind of punishment… Well, that was the best case, the worst could be that he would simply send Jason to nest on the floor.


	16. 48. Drabble challenge: “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”

 

They said when you knew someone for too long, eventually, intentionally or not, there would come moments that you felt like you were so sick of them. Well, guess thing didn’t work the same for him.

Because even when Jason had first came back and tried to blow the head of the whole family off, threatened to murder Bruce and got himself on the record with a three-digit number of kills and blows. Even when Jason was a pain in the ass sometimes, or he often had a tendency of shooting before thinking when the rage blinded his mind. 

No, not even in the worst moment of them. 

“Come down here, Dickie! Come here, the water feels freaking good!“ Jason shouted loudly, kicking the water way up to Tim’s face just to piss him off. The way he laughed could make every goddamn girl in this world squirm.

“What’s the matter?” He asked when Dick just stood there on the rocky edge of the pool with hands on his hips.

“Is that the way you call your husband?”

And Jason laughed again, sounding so delightful and happy. He pulled all his hair back and smiled at Dick, sweet and fond.

“I’m sorry. It feels amazing, will you please get in here with me, love?”  

Ah, now this, this was exactly how Dick knew he had the Gotham’s Kingpin wrapped in his very own fingers. 

He took the hand Jason offered him and walked down the hot steamy pool. Japan had been Bruce’s idea, but Dick could never say no to a private thermal air bath in the luxury resort with his family alone. 

Jason wrapped his big and muscle arms around his waist, pulling Dick flush to his chest and grinning like damn fool. His skin was hot and his cheeks were flushed, the green in his eyes shone happiness as he leaned down to kiss Dick’s head.

“Eww, get a room you two!“ Tim splashed a giant wave toward them. “And hands in other places, Jason. We have a kid here.“

“I am not a ki-“

“Kid!!!“ Tim yelled then swam away, the sound of Damian shouting and rushing after him could probably be heard 2 miles away.

Jason kissed Dick’s neck then palmed his big hand on the small of his back, while the other got down a little deeper.

“Um, careful there. You’re getting a little handsy, Mr.Todd.”

“Not my fault that I can’t stop touching you.” He grinned through the kisses, sharp teeth slightly brushed the skin of Dick’s collarbone.

“We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about. You know that?”   

“Well, I used to be young and stupid.“

“You’re still young.“ 

Jason grinned.

“Ah, but not that stupid anymore. I married you, didn’t I? Best decision a man can make in his life.“

And who said Jason couldn’t romance? After all, Red wasn’t just for blood and fear, it stood for love and passion too. 

 


	17. 1-150 prompts: 76, 77, 99, 125 and 146

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 76\. “Daddy!”
> 
> 77\. “I lost our child.” 
> 
> 99\. “You got a cute butt.” 
> 
> 125\. “Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!” 
> 
> 146\. “You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves.” 
> 
> Drabble Challenge accepted.

 

Undercover mission was no strange thing for them, hell, the Batkids practically grew up with it. But one month of playing a young gay married couple with their 15 years old child that they had adopted from the orphan system, together living in this town and enjoying the festival that happened today, was a whole new level of oddness to them… well, at least to Dick.

“I lost our child.” Jason announced bluntly. His jacket was off, drafted over on a side of his shoulder, showing white tank that clung so tight to his hard and overly muscled… everything. The fact that he didn’t even care to dress for his character showed how much Jason was against the idea of all this. 

“You mean Damian?” Dick dropped his ice cream. “How could you possibly lose him!!!

“Well, there are 200 people here, and he’s not exactly as cooperative as he should be.”

“Go find him,  **now**!” 

Jason walked off not as enthusiastic as he should be. Dick thought it was okay, they would be okay, once they caught the killer then this could all end soon. 

10 minutes later, Jason’s voice could be heard on all the fair’s radio and speaker system. 

 _“This is Todd Anderson saying to my son Damien Wyne Anderson, wherever you are right now, I want you to know this…”_ Jason yes.  _“So long, you little shit!”_

Jason NO!

Dick later found Damian near the giant wheel with a bag of goldfish in his hand that he must have won from one of the games. Oh god, that fish better not be named Bataqua. 

“Where have you been, I’ve been worried sick!” Dick rushed toward him, he spotted a smudge of chocolate on the corner of the boy’s lips but decided to ignore it.

Turned out it was a miss, their suspect had never been here in the first place, but fortunately, he had been caught by Batwoman while trying to flee to the border of the town.

Jason appeared minutes later, surprisingly fast considered the place was packed. 

“How did you find us so fast?” It was getting dark, and the place was getting even more crowded.

“You got a cute butt.” Jason shrugged. “That should be enough for me.”

“One more comment about Richard’s bump, then I shall slite your throat.” 

“He’s my husband, I’ll say what I want about his ass, it’s mine anyway.” 

These two were giving Dick one hell of a migraine.

“And you have made yourself quite a useless one, Todd. Since coming here, you only care about football, beer, and raking leaves.”

“Actually, that’s not really bad.” Dick actually thought Jason had found solace in this boring town.

“Those leaves hide dead bodies.” 

Or not.

“What?“ 

“Bad cookie, he means bad cookie!” Jason jumped in immediately, then turned to Damian. “Now shut it brat!” 

“You don’t demand me! I want to go home.”

“Then you know how it works.” Jason grinned a shit-eating grin. “Say it.”

There was a code for every mission, to start and end the acting in necessary moments. The code this time was designed by Tim, who seemed to always have a vendetta with Damian, and vice versa. 

“D.. da…“ Damian choked, knowing too well how things worked to deny. 

“Wha? Can’t catch it.” And Jason, the forever jerk he was, leaned down to pour more gas into the flame. 

“Da.. da..“ Damian shook, face bright red. “Daddy!“ He finally managed to spit out.

“Atta boy, now, let’s go home.“

 

When Dick and Jason finally got back to the Blud, Jason immediately went for the kill, kissing and touching and  _carrying_ him to bed, but no, Dick was so goddamn tired to even breath right now. 

Jason had pouted all the way to bed, but he accepted his defeat. Dick had thought he could finally find the peace in his sleep, but no.

“Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!” He turned back and flushed deeply. “Are you freaking serious!??“

“What? You denied my sex, then turned and showed me your perfect ass. I’m fucking 15 on the 10 scale of horny now. Gotta do something about it.”

 

That night, Jason ended up on the couch. 

 


	18. 1-150 33. "He creeped me out, im not gonna lie"

 

Game night was supposed to be fun, but apparently, not on Jason’s watch. Dick should have thought so sooner before he invited Jason over to the Titan Tower, or worse, let him choose the game for them.

Dick had had Twister, or Monopoly, or anything in his mind, but of course, tag game was totally Jason’s style. 

They played out in Manhattan’s sky, jumping and flying and trying to catch each other. They took it to another level, since superheroes and all, the last person was tagged had to try catching all others in 20 minutes, or else they would lose and had to buy pizza.

It was fun, at first, doing and playing all of this together, until Wally got lucky and managed to tag Jason in the last moment.

“It!“ He beamed cheerfully, but the smile stopped dead on his face when Jason grinned back, teeth sharp and eyes glowed green.

“Bad decision.“ 

And that was when the war started.

Wally was tagged right back, too fast for even a speeder to be shocked.

“What the..!!!” He shook, and watched Jason flew away.

 _“HOLLY SHITTT!!!”_  Roy shouted through the com, the sound of shattering glasses could be heard in the background.  

“ _Are you Bats all speedster?!!! How can he move this fas-SHIT!!!_ ” Garth grunted 5 minutes later.  _“Dick, your boyfriend is a fucking monster!”_  He was also tagged.

“ _Is Jason “it” now? Should I- Oh my God!!!_ “ Lilith screamed and later on, another voice came from her link, Jason’s voice “ _Four down, two more to go._ ”

Dick was honestly, completely scared. 

“Donna, this is way out of the plan!”

“ _You say now_.” She spat out, her breathing was audible even through the com. Oh God, Jason was on her.

“ _Dick!_ ” Donna screamed, and Dick started to panic. “ _Please tell me this guy isn’t high!”_

“What?”

Her line went off. Few seconds later, she sighed to his ear.

“ _He’s coming for you._ ”

Oh God. Oh Shit. Oh Crap!

Dick was still thinking when Jason just appeared out of nowhere right behind his back. 

“There you are, pretty bird.”

Dick almost stripped on his own feet. “Yo…you’re going to tag me now?” 

And Jason just grinned. “Do you want me to?”

His ego was large enough to not want to lose, so no. 

 _“Jason, the hell are you doing man. Tag him!“_ Roy screamed again, Jesus, he was a drama queen tonight.

 _“You tagged this whole team in 10 minutes, I’m gonna be offended if you skip him, Red!”_  And that was Donna. 

“You won’t tag me.” Dick smirked, knowing he had the winning now. “I’m the last because you’re not sure you can tag me nor not.”

“Always know me the best.” Jason smiled. “I won’t tag you.“ He sighed, but looked at Dick with soft happy eyes. “So you better make it up for me tonight.”

 

On the way back to the tower, Dick’s phone was packed with messages. 

 **Roy:** _“I just want you to know he tagged me by smashing through a window and hit me in the chest”_  

**Garth:** _“I was on the rooftop, and he shot the ceiling, punched through the cement and grabbed my leg.”_

**Lilith:** _“He creeped me out, im not gonna lie”_  

**Donna:** _“Let’s never invite him over on game night again.”_

 

Well, Dick couldn’t agree more. 


	19. 1_150 "It's turbulence, it's normal"

“It’s turbulence, it’s normal”

“No, no it’s fucking not!“ 

There were only a few special occasions that Dick would swear at him, like when Jason came back home late with a bullet hole beneath his rips, or when Jason put the milk in before he added the cereal. 

This, however, was new.

“Small fire, I said small fire. And you did what?”

“Small fire?” Jason tried.

“You fucking blew up the whole control panel!” 

The plane violently shook and every alarm was on.

“Hey, at least we didn’t die,” Jason shrugged. “Like I did before.”

Jason kinda already knew he deserved it, but ouch, the punch still stung like a bitch. 

“Why is Jason on the floor?” Tim ran into the control cabin just to see Jason holding his nose. “And why is he bleeding?”

“Because he’s an idiot!” Dick shouted.

“I don’t know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose.” Damian walked in. 

“I think it’s a new phenomenon.” 

Tim just made it worse, and Dick looked like he was going to kill him. 

“Relax people, Pretty Bird here got everything under control, right?”

“I lost control.” 

“If we die tonight, I’m going to kill Jason.”

 

They didn’t die, of course. But Dick banned him from their bedroom, Tim hacked his phone, and the Bat Brat stole Jason’s bike and painted it pink.  


	20. Drabble challenge! 9- “Quit it or I’ll bite”

Jason came back home with a shower on his mind, but the sight of Dick nursing his cheek with puffy eyes changed his thought completely. 

“What happened?” 

“Slade knocked off one of my teeth.” 

Ah, someone must have had a bad night.

“Your cheek is swollen.”

“I know.” DIck grunted and pouted, a man this age wearing an expression like that shouldn’t be considered adorable, but boy, Jason felt like it was and felt like teasing the man a little.

He groped Dick’s chin and pulled his face up, plugging two fingers inside his mouth and  _stretched_. 

“AOONN!!!” Dick shouted, hands when up to push him away with the force of a newborn cat.

“Huh, one of your pretty teeth does come off cleanly.”  

“UITT IT!!!“ 

“Wha? Can’t hear ya, sweetheart.”

Dick swatted his hands away.

“Quit it or I’ll bite!“

And that, was a killer shot. Jesus Christ, DIck was so fucking cute when he was angry.

“Ohho, you’ll bite?! What are you, part kitty?!”

Jason didn’t get to finish off his laugh when Dick grabbed his forearm and bit down. He must have hurt himself while doing that because the force of his teeth was barely there.

“Dick…”

Dick pulled off and looked at him, cheek swollen and pink lips parted. 

Jason was turned on.

“Hey,” He whispered, touching Dick’s face lightly. “Can I have a taste of you too?” 

He didn’t wait for Dick to answer though, immediately went for the kill, grabbing Dick’s hair and sinking his teeth deep down to the skin of his neck. He bit hard and knew it must pain. Dick moaned his name, and Jason went insane.

This would definitely leave a mark, but he didn’t care. Dick always managed to bring the fucking animal out of him, and Jason, Jason just wanted the world to see that he was  _his_.


	21. 1-150 promts: 5, 8, 128 and 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” 
> 
> 8.“Forget it. You fucking suck.” 
> 
> 14.“Take. It. Off.” 
> 
> 128.“Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.”

 

When Jason opened the door to their apartment, he knew something was wrong. Something was so wrong that he could even smell the shit in the air before it fell down his head.

“Honey, I’m home.”

He called but no one answered. Jason eventually found Dick in the kitchen, sitting on their fully set dining table. 

“Oh man, you cooked? I’m fucking starving!” 

The sight of the pot of curry had blinded most of his vision, and that porchetta looked mouth-watering. Clearly, Dick’s free time in daytime activity had paid him well. 

Jason only realized the odd when his dish was half-finished.

“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”

“You’re late.” He answered, face didn’t move a muscle.

“Well… you know, those gang leaders are not particularly famous with punctuation.” 

“And you’re just one of them.”

Jason swallowed hard. Dick looked like he the ocean surface before a category 3 storm. 

“Okay…did I do something wrong?”

“Did you-” Dick blurted and bit back his tongue, looking angrier than any time he had ever been. “Forget it. You fucking suck.”

Dick swore and stormed off the table. 

Dick swore. Dick didn’t do swearing, and that meant Jason had fucked up. Hard.

“Baby!” He immediately shot up from his seat, rushing after Dick. “Did I forget our anniver- Wait… Oh shit!”

“Yeah, oh shit.” Dick mocked.

“Babe… I… I didn’t mean to…”

Dick didn’t listen and went right into their bedroom, slammed the door shut hard and loud. And Jason, Jason had fucked things up between them hard enough to know that if he didn’t do anything _right now,_ he would be a dead man, for real.

“Dickie…”

Silent.

“Birdie, I’m sorry.”

Still no answer. And Jason’s patent ran short.

“I’m going in.” The door was definitely locked, but how could a wooden door stop a Bat from coming in!?

Jason gave Dick five seconds, which he knew was useless, but still, the need to do it. 

“I warned ya!” He shouted. And that, was the last thing he gave Dick before slamming his foot into the door, bursting it open and shocking the hell out of Dick.

“You… you crazy!” Dick rolled in the bed and screamed at him, still, that didn’t stop Jason from jumping him, pinning the man down the mattress. 

“I hate you! I fucking hate you!” Dick yelled into his ears.  “Don’t touch me! We’re fighting!” 

He kissed Dick’s neck anyway. 

Dick groaned and pushed him off at first, but then he went weak under the force of Jason’s kisses. Jason smiled and looked at him with soft tender eyes.

“I love you. Don’t hate me, baby.” 

And Dick just pouted at him, still angry for sure, but he bet his ass the anger had been washed off for the most. For a moment, they locked eyes onto each other, Dick looked at him with his ocean eyes, so pretty and perfect, and Jason just looked at him like his whole world was just right there in front of his eyes. 

They had a moment, really, until Jason felt something land on his shoulder. 

He turned and check and like all hell had broken loose. A bigass ugly stinky hairy cockroach stared back at him.

“FUCK FUCK FUKKKKK!!!” He roared, and Dick just laughed like a maniac. “Stop laughing!!! Get.It.Off!!!!”

“Oh Jay, you should see your fac-”

The cockroach went flying and landed on Dick’s forehead.

“GAHHHHH!!!! GETITOFFGEITOFFGETITOFFFFFF!!!!!

 

That night, they drove to the Manor and crashed the night there.


	22. Drabble challenge: 84, 90 and 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 84\. “Come on, baby, up to bed.” 
> 
> 90\. “Trust me.”
> 
> 91\. “Scoot over a little bit, please.”

Dick should take a note on never messing with the dark force of magic ever again, or any force of magic. Jeez, he didn’t know, this was his life and had it ever been normal before? Things just got to get worse when all of the sudden Jason chose today was such a beautiful day to piss off some evil witch from another world and get turned into a dog.

No, a dog would be quite an understatement, but Dick felt like calling him a dog, even when a terrifying dangerous-looking teeth-flashing giant Twilight’s size black wolf had nothing in common with it.

“Come on, baby, up to bed.” 

And just to make it even worse, Jason could talk too.

He was staring at Dick, making himself comfortable on their bed. He spoke so casually, ears all dropped and tail whipping rhythmly on the mattress. 

“Come on, I’ll let you pet me.”  

He must be joking.

“I’ll take guest’s bedroom.“ Dick announced nonchalantly and hugged his pillows, getting ready to move to the other room.

“What??? No!“ Jason whined, making that weird sound dogs usually made when they felt guilty. “I’m all big and fluffy, you always want a dog right? You have one that loves the shit out of you now!”

“Jay! There’s no guarantee that you won’t eat me when I’m asleep.” Dick starred at those giant white teeth for a bit too long. Jesus Christ, they looked like they could snap a tree in half with one bite. 

“Wha? Eat you?! You mean literally or figuratively?”

Dick just glared at him.

“Okay okay! I won’t.” Jason laughed, and God, how could you describe a dog’s laugh? “Trust me.”

Dick watched Jason wag his tail, tongue poking out and sighed. 

“Scoot over a little bit, please.” He climbed up the bed and decided to ignore the happy noise Jason was making through the roles of his daggers teeth. For a giant epic looking wolf, he acted like a fat corgi. 

“Hey, can we-”

“N.o”

Dick knew what his lover was asking for, but… just no, not with him looking all like this, not with his junk looking like Jason’s whole fucking arm, and absolutely not with what dogs’ habits when mating.

So, no. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any question, want to buy me a coffee, or have any request for prompt or another drabble, come to my [Tumblr](https://moonfox281.tumblr.com/)  
> For the prompt bank, click [here](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150).  
> Have a nice day ;)


End file.
